1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device connection structure for connecting a semiconductor element and a flexible board, an ultrasonic module, and an ultrasonic endoscope system having the ultrasonic module.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is disclosed a technique of adhering a base film in a side surface of a substrate with adhesive in a semiconductor device where a flexible board having inner leads and the base film is connected to the substrate having external connection electrodes (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4100965).
There is disclosed a technique of fixing an imaging element to a flexible board with a guide member having a portion extending along a rear surface of the imaging element in an imaging module including the imaging element and the flexible board (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-188802).